The Book Of Saia- Prophesy Fortold
by TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: When Saia and Robin are thrown into a staggering war between two kingdoms how will they be able to keep each other and their loved ones safe?Will New Friends,Powers,Bloody battles and Love help them as they take down an Evil King?And whats this of a Prophesy? Rated M for graphic content language and lemons,lots of them. also I do own this story and it will not be copied in any way.
1. Chapter 1

**Buna seara mi Bambinos! This story is brought to you by non-other than the Great Tiger Goddess! This will be my first story! Hurray! I will try to put as many words as i can the least amount would be 1,000 words in a chapter whenever I get the chance. My goal for this story is to make it at least more than 400,000 cus i know some people like to read long storys with long chapters. This will be a rated M story full of Lemons Fluff and Bloody Battles! Unfortunately that won't come till later. :3**

**(For those who don't know what a lemon is in a story look it up) ooh! I'm so evil! Muahahahahaa!  
><strong>

**Remember Reviews are very important so please review away! Now on with the show!**

Chapter one

"Robin hurry up before he sees you." leaning against a roughly barked old tree Saia whispered to her friend before readying her bow.

Robin climbed up the tree next to her making sure not to make any noise on the way up. Finding a sturdy enough branch she took out two of her daggers from her pouch that was tied to her waist. Locking onto the deer heading their way and with one quick swing she threw the daggers. Seconds was all it took to hear the wonderful thud of the deer's body falling to the ground.

"Nice job. Too bad we couldn't find more though. Looks like the "Almighty King" has drained the forests dry of almost all the deer." Saia exclaimed as she made her way to the deer. Kneeling down she pulled the two daggers from the deer's body. Robin had successfully hit the deer both in the heart and its right lung.

Jumping down from her seat in the tree Robin also made her way to their prey and her friend. Robin is a wolf demon. Her long red tinted blond hair was tied in a high ponytail. When it was left down it would reach past her knees. Though to her preference she always had it tied up. Her tall yet skinny frame was slightly tanned by the sun and had little to no scars. Her eyes were what made her stand out from normal wolf demons. Though she sported the usual pointed ears and fluffy tail normal wolf demons have she was different. Instead of having the normal gold or amber eyes she had pure violet. The only trait that was given to pure bloods. She was never a talkative person like her friend. In fact, Saia was her only friend. She never talked much but when needed to give an answer. She would give her usual yes or no and on a rare occasion a short blunt answer.

Saia on the other hand was an elf. She sported pure white hair that dropped at her shoulders. Her frame was like her friends tall and skinny. Her skin was fair and smooth like that of a perfectly made china doll. Like her friend though she was different. Unlike the others in the Southern region she had deep blue eyes like a perfectly polished sapphires. Her attitude was also her downfall. Normal elf's tended to be secluded and never were very social. Their temper was also a reason. She was very talkative and was kind. She never had a bad temper but if given a good push would unleash a fiery attitude. Unfortunately being the way she was she was always the center for people's gossips and glares. The only people who would actually talk to her were only her friend and the innkeepers.

Robin began to cut large chunks of meat and place them in the sack that her friend would bring whenever they went. To her disappointment they wouldn't be able to bring all the dear with them. So organizing the meat was a big deal. They rarely got the chance to get kill a deer so when the opportunity arose they would make use of what they had. Putting the last piece of meat in the bag, Saia gave a small thank you to the deer before she and her friend headed back to the village. Side by side they leisurely walked back.

It was late summer in the Southern Kingdom. Though Saia preferred the feeling of winter she would enjoy the nice warm nights that summer provided. Before the Great War began she would spend most of her time in the forest. She loved to listen to the sounds of the animals and birds and they always made her feel relaxed and calm.

War. That word alone upset her. It seemed that all the Southern king had in mind was constant war. Their king was a greedy ruthless man whose attitude and looks would make anyone cringe in fear. When the war started he had every able man from every village enlist in his army by force. Leaving the elderly or disabled to stay in the village.

Then came the food shortage. The king made law that all deer, cattle, and boar were property of the southern kingdom for use of its army. To kill any animal that was claimed by the king was taken as treason and whoever were caught would be put to death. Leaving the villages with what little crop that they had to fend off of.

Placing the sack of meat over her shoulder Saia thought of the look Mrs. Lora and Uncle Jack would have when she gave her and her husband their share. The old couple had been kind to them for a long time. They had graced both Saia and Robin to live there since they were little. Saia looked up to the stout old woman. She was always a strict woman but was very kind and sweet whenever given the chance. She had a very motherly aura. Uncle jack was a carefree person. He never was the one to punish them. In fact he was the one who would be in the action with them.

Making their way out of the forest to where the tree line stopped they could very easily see the buildings and huts of their small village. Luckily for them they had come at a perfect time. The patrols were not around meaning that sneaking into the village would be quick. Jumping over the rock wall that separated the edge of the forest from the village Saia and Robin sneaked back in with ease.

It only took them a few minutes to make it back to the inn. Walking inside Saia unstrapped her quiver and placed it along with her bow in the closet next to the door. "I'm going to wash off. Could you please take the meat and give it to Aunt Lora?" Saia asked handing the bag towards Robin's already outstretched hand. Nodding Robin grabbed the bag and took both of them to the kitchen where she knew her adoptive aunt was.

With her friend walking to the kitchen Saia made her way up the old staircase that led to the second floor. They had always shared a room. Though they were not sisters Saia always thought of Robin as one. Since they were little they had always been and done everything together. Though even back then Robin never talked much, but she had always knew what her friend was thinking. They had an inseparable bond that was still strong even now.

Making her way to her room, she undid her boots and placed them in the corner of her bed. Garbing a new change of clothes and underwear she made her way to the bathroom. She loved taking long baths and to just soak in the water. Mostly spending the whole time just daydreaming until her body began to prune. She slipped out of her clothes, which consisted of a tight leaf green dress that was cut off at the shoulders and stopping just below the top of her knees. She took off her arm covers and her brown belt and began to remove her underwear. Stepping into the already hot bath she submerged herself until the water reached her chest. Once she was in it didn't take long for her to drift into thought.

***In the kitchen***

"Kyaa! Kami Robin you scared me half to death! You shouldn't sneak up on an old woman such as myself." Aunt Lora scolded while pressing her hand on her heart to calm herself. "Sorry. Got us some meat"Robin said in a whispered voice before placing the bags of meat on the table where the old woman was standing. She opened one of the bags and took out a large stake sized piece and showed it to her.

"Wonderful! I'll get started on cooking some for dinner and salt the rest. Would you like to help me cook Robin dear?" Aunt Lora asked taking the meat from her hand and walked to the iron stove to begin cooking. Nodding Robin walked to the cabinets on the far right of the kitchen and began to take out jars of seasonings and herbs. Placing them on the counter she picked out some fresh vegetables that were in the basket next to her.

Glancing around the kitchen to spot her other adopted daughter but found that she was not near Aunt Lora began to worry. " Wheres Saia? Did she get caught up with the patrols on the way back?"

Shaking her head as she flipped over the meat Robin gave her usual short answer."She's in the bath." Giving a sigh of relief that her daughter was safe Aunt Lora continued to chop up the vegetables again.

When the meat was done Robin began to set the table and placed two extra chairs. The once big table from when she was small looked miniature now. She wasn't able to peek over the top of it till she barely turned seven which was a couple of years after both her and Saia were brought to the inn. She remembered how she had to sit on a large stack of books in order to even reach the top of it. Just thinking of those times made her remember of the first time they were brought the inn.

**/Flashback -Saia 6 years old- Robin 4 years old/**

_"Robin, Saia, this will be your new home." A large man said pushing the two young girls to the inn that was in front of them. Standing at the entrance was a young woman and a man with a gruff beard. Making their way to the steps of the inn the large man brought both girls in front of him before saying,"Mrs. Lora. Jack." nodding to both of them as he said their names."This is Saia and Robin."  
><em>

_The couple made it down the steps and stood only a few feet away from them. Mrs. Lora bent down and placed a hand on both children's shoulder."Hello dears. I'm Mrs. Lora but you can call me aunty. OK?" she asked with a bright smile. Both children gave a short nod." Good. See that man behind me?" she said pointing to her husband and again both girls gave a nod. "You can call that old man Uncle Jack." she said teasingly. _

_"Who you calling an old man? Woman I'm barely a hundred." he said jokingly giving a wink to the girls before leaning down along with his wife."hello young ones you can call me Uncle Jack or just Uncle." he said giving hem a smile. Before the girls could respond a large growl came from both their stomachs making the adults laugh before one of them requested that they could come in the inn. Before Saia and Robin were able to even lift a foot they were scooped up into a pair of strong arms. Uncle jack had picked them up and walked into the inn with one in each arm. "Come on young ones we'll get you something to eat. You girls got lucky to Aunt Lora is the best cook in the entire Kingdom." He said putting them each down on a chair when they got to the kitchen.  
><em>

_"Damn right I am. Best cook for miles around." Lora gloated puffing out her chest as she marched to them bringing the bowls of soup and a loaf of bread. Both girls gave a happy giggle as they saw her almost trip on her dress._

**/End flashback/**

Stepping out of the bath Saia made quick work on drying her body and hair. Putting on her new change of clothes she eyed her left hip. Sitting there was her birthmark. She always wondered why if Robin and her were not blood sisters. She would always ask why they both have the same mark but came up empty for an answer. She new it was not a brand or scar of any kind and knew very well that it was not a tattoo, but she never new how they both got them. Gently tracing the mark with the tips of her fingers she was brought out of her thoughts when she herd a growl coming from her stomach. She knew that dinner was made from the wonderful smell that was traveling from the kitchen. Drying off her hair and tying it up she hurriedly made her way downstairs. Fumbling down stairs she braced herself before crashing into her uncle.

"Whoa! Careful Si! Don't want you knocking out a wall or two now do we? Don't want you to hurt yourself or anyone else either." He said placing his hands on her shoulders to help her balance. "Come on. Dinners ready and I'm gon start wasting away if I don't eat soon." He chuckled making his way to the kitchen. Walking the rest of the way Saia's mouth began to water when she saw the food that was placed on the table. "Aunt Lora this looks so good!" She said happily before siting down in her spot. Robin and Mrs. Lora made their way with the last plates of food and sat down as well.

"Actually dear you should be praising Robin. She cooked the meat and the rest of the food while I merely cut the vegetables." Aunt Lora said placing a gentle hand on Robins shoulder. Robin gave a small blush as she was being pointed out. "Thank you Robin! You're a really great cook!"Saia said giving one of her trademark smiles. Hearing the thanks from her friend her blush grew as she nodded her acceptance before they began to eat. The small Family ate in peace unknowing that tomorrow the sisters world would soon fall to the oncoming danger.

**Writers Note****:**

**Well my bambinos that's it for the first chapter. phew! my hands are tired and cramping! note that in the flash back Mrs. Lora is 30 and Jack is 35 i forgot to add their age in but oh well. lol**

**the next chapter will (I'm praying) be longer but we shall see. Also both Saia's and Robin's birth marks will be descried again with more detail in the upcoming chapters.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Ok 3 questions were brought to mind from some people.**

**Q1) Is Saia and Robin a couple? - No they are not. This story is not a gender bender so please keep that in mind. Saia and Robin are only Friends. Both of them /depending on how the story goes/ will have their own romance. Its not that i don't support gen-bends its that i wanted to keep this story on a boy girl basis.**

**Q2) Will you update and put up chapters regularly?- Yes and NO. Yes for updates. I will constantly look at my previous chapters to see if grammar errors have been made except for the Writer's Notes cus I'm lazy and this is how i like to type. No for putting up the chapters. I will type as much as i can at night when i get home and when i get out of work. Usually for me to write a chapter is 3 days with both checking and proofreading. I gave my self a deadline of 1 week for a chapter to be fully written and the next week to post. Please bare with me as I try to post as much as i can when i can.**

**Q3) Is this story actually yours? - YES THIS STORY IS MINE! I am the owner of this story! I own its Characters and Story line! This story started out as just random daydreams and ideas until i desired to make it real. Well not that it is i hope that when I'm done maybe/hopefully/probably get it seen by a publisher. Though i doubt that would happen. Anyways people caught copying, selling, ect will be receiving a very lovely letter from a very pissed writer and if push comes to shove i will take it up with the big boys. Please don't make me cus i really don't want to go through so much so just please read and enjoy my story. If someone would like to make a Fanfic of my story /witch would make me so extremely happy by the way/ please private message me so i can give you an answer.**

**Okie Dokie! so this chapter is gana be a bit long. I hoped it would though most of it is shortened from my original chapter. Keep in mind i write on my kindle when i get home so its easy for me to mess up since i don't have spell check and cus I'm poor and don't have internet nor a computer. :P **

**REVIEW YOU HEATHENS! YE WHO NOT REVIEW WILL RECEIVE MY ALMIGHTY WRATH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ON WITH THE SHOW!  
><strong>

Chapter 2

"Your highness." A servant called as he entered the King's personal bed chambers. Soon regretting not knocking first. The moment he entered a glass was thrown at him barely missing his face crashing on the wall behind him. He didn't have to even look at his master to know that he had come at a wrong time.

"What the hell do you want?" King Zorach growled as he looked to the servant in question dropping the maid he was choking on the ground not giving her a second glance. The poor woman had done nothing wrong but that gave him no reason to release some pent up anger on her. He was aggravated that the battle at the edges of their borders were not pushing forward like he planned.

"The witch has found the location to the first two guardians my Lord. She requests that you see her before you depart." The servant said straitening himself but not looking into the face of his king. He knew all too well that to look at the king strait in the face was an invitation for punishment.

Hearing the news from is servant he began to make his way out of the room not even glancing at the maid that was on the floor unconscious. An ugly evil smile made its way on his face as he left his chambers. He had hired the witch a few months ago and gave her all she required to fill out his demands. The witch had been here for months on had not done anything to inform him of any news until now. He wasted no time as he made his way to her chambers at the East tide of the castle.

Not even bothering to knock on the door before he entered he burst in slamming the door behind him. Looking around the room he spotted the witch sitting at a table in the corner of the room looking at a very old book. He marched towards her stopping only a few feet from the table. Glaring down at the witch he waited for her to say what he wished to hear , but seconds turned to minutes as time went by when she did not give him any answer. Growing angry he smashed his fist on the table and glared at her. Still not receiving a reaction from the witch he grew furious. "Damn it you bloody old hag! You don't tell me why you have asked me here then I will bedhead you this instant for wasting my time." He growled at her still glaring daggers into her face. His patience was not one of his strong suites and should not be messed with.

Looking up from the book the witch eyed the furious king. She knew that he needed her and that there were none to replace her if he did desire her dead. To her humor she liked to make her lord agitated. "My Lord I did not hear you come in. what would be the pleasure of this visit?" she said closing the book as he stood up coming face to face with the even angrier king. He was taller than her but that wouldn't stop her from starring him strait in the face.

"Do not test me witch! I am in no mood for your insolence." Zorach yelled baring his teeth. She was making him mad and he was going to have none of it. He needed to find out what she knew before he and his men departed later that day for the battlefield. If what his servant said was true then he would be damned if he didn't hear it from the witch herself. With his patience warring extremely thin he let out another growl.

Stepping calmly away from her lord she walked over to a map that was laid out on top of a stone table. The map showed the entire continent with both the Southern and Northern Kingdoms and had strange markings written over them. She grabbed a jar that had a blue green powder inside. She reached inside and took a handful before placing the jar's lid back on. Stretching her hand directly in front of her and over the map she began to chant and recite a spell that made the paper glow purple. When she finished she took a knife that was hidden in her cloak and sliced the palm of her hand doing the same thing the paper once again began to glow but turned a bright green. Pulling her hand away she looked over to the king and made a gesture for him to come near.

Coming to the table Zorach eyes peered at the glowing map and then glared at the witch who was smiling at him. Before he could ask her anything she said, "You are in luck my lord. Two of the guardians have been located in this region about a mile or so from the castle. They are only half a day away if you leave after our visit. The others though are not as close. One is in the Rocorian Forest, one is near Flarlax Cliffs, and the other is in the capital of the Northern Kingdom. It seems that killing the last would prove tricky my lord." Glancing back at the map she continued to talk. "It also seems that the two nearby have not awoken. This would give you an advantage on trying to kill them but I would not let your guard down. Either their powers are suppressed or they have no not that they have them."

The king gave the witch with a puzzled look. If what he heard was correct there were only five that the witch told him about, but he knew for a fact that the prophesy spoke of a sixth. Annoyed he asked the witch, "And what of the last? There are six and you only have gave me information of five of the guardians." Never looking away from the map she began to ponder as of why her spell showed only the five. "It would seem, my lord, that the sixth is not human, elf, or a demon." Was the only answer she could give. If that was what the spell was telling her then they would have a harder time then they had planned.

Walking to a nearby drawer she took out a long skinny box. As she made her way to her lord she placed the box on the table. "This will help you kill them if they do awaken my Lord." She said opening it to reveal a black dagger. The dagger was at least a foot and a half long from the hilt to the tip. Its blade was jagged and curved as it had gold inscriptions leading from the top down to its sharp tip. "You will have to pierce their heart. Once you do the blade will rid them of their power and kill them. If you do not strike their heart their powers will cause the spell on it to disperse and destroy the blade." She said pushing the box towards her lord.

The king picked up the dagger and held it in his hand as he began to inspect it. Satisfied with the new outcome he began to laugh maniacally before leaving the witch's room. Now that he now knew where the guardians where he would make quick work before he was able to take over the continent. Heading to the war room he called a servant to send for his general. The servant made quick haste as not long after a large man with long brown hair in heavy armor came into the room.

"My lord you sent for me?" the man said as he entered. "Yes Alder. I need you to send a small group to destroy a village just outside the Kingdom. I want them all dead. Leave no one alive. Take your best men with you as well." Zorach said as he sat on his chair at the head of the war table that was in the middle of the room.

"Yes my lord. Also what shall we do with Solomon? If we leave like planed there will be no one to keep watch of him in the dungeons." Alder asked looking intently at his lord. He had no intention of leaving that filth in the castle. He knew better that if left alone would escape causing more problems to the general that he did not need.

"Dispose of him. I no longer need his assistance." Zorach explained as he got up from his chair and made is way to leave he room. Before he did he came to stand next to Alder. "Do not fail me Alder. If I find out that you did you will receive the same punishment as that worthless piece of shit. Do I make myself clear?" he asked glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yes Lord Zorach." Alder said as he kneeled as his lord made his way out of the room. Hearing the door close behind him he straitened himself. He cursed himself for not killing that traitor and had no intention of letting him live until his lord had said that he would come in handy. He had no intention of taking and killing him within the castle grounds and cause an uproar from the people nor did he want to take him with them. after contemplating his dilemma he decided to go with the later. He would take the prisoner with them and kill him along with the village. Deciding on what he was going to do he made his way out of the war room and headed for the deepest part of the dungeons beneath the castle.

Alder and four guards made their way through the dungeon's long and narrow halls. He hated the smell of death and decay but always found himself down here on orders from his lord. They began to make there way through the long corridor that separated the sub dungeon to the deeper more darker parts. The castle's dungeons were set up as a system of doors, hallways, and many levels. The deeper that you went the darker and more putrid it got. The smell from cells never cleaned and dead body's of prisoners were left to rot.

Ignoring the cry's and pleadings from his prisoners he and the guards stopped at a large wooden door with a large lock hanging from its handle. Looking to one of his guards and giving the signal to open it glanced back at the door. The guard took out a large key an put it inside the lock's key hole. Turning the key to have the lock release its hold on the doors handle took it off and stepped back. Alder pushed the door open all the way before he made his way inside. Its rusty hinges giving screams of protest screaming and groaning as it was pushed open.

Darkness. Like a pitch black sheet that covered the whole room. Covering it with its shadows not letting an ounce of light cut through its thickness. It was so dark that it felt that it stretched on for miles never letting you go from its clutches. Pitch blackness that even with a torch you wouldn't be able to see past your hand. That the light though would be just a speck within the confines if the room. Used to being in the room he could see the outline of the door. though he could barely see where he was at he knew that he was leaning on the left wall facing the door.

Then came the pain. Searing pain that shot through his whole body that made his skin feel as if he was in a fire burning alive. Cuts and bruises covered his body. Dried blood covered his clothing turning the once white shirt to a dark brown and red. The worst was his arm. He knew his Humerus and Ulna were broken and that would never heal right if left untreated. There was a gash on his leg that was at least three inches long but not as deep as it looked. He know his legs were not broken but felt as if someone had took a hammer to them. His head hurt and eyes burned. His lips were cracked and bleeding while his nose look broken. He was sitting in one of the corners of his cell with this injured hand on his lap while the other was placed on his side. His eyes were glued on the door waiting for it to open. Not knowing that his patience would soon be rewarded.

When he saw the light and shadows on the other side of the door he knew that someone had come either to finish him off or would try to get more information from him. Seeing that it was more than one person he decided it was the first and would not go down with out putting up a fight first. Getting what little energy he had pulled himself off the floor. Groaning when he felt pain shoot up his leg he continued till he was leaning against the cell's cold stone wall. From the strain he was putting on his leg the gash reopened and began to bleed. Using his good arm he pushed himself off the wall to stand up strait just as the door opened.

Just when the door fully opened he sprang into full speed running at the first person fist raised. Skin met skin as he made his mark on his first victim. Shoving him to the ground he began to continuously punching the mans face. Making sure he wouldn't get back up he garbed the guard and threw him against the wall causing the guard to bang his head against it and made him lose consciousness. Before he had a chance to go after another guard he was grabbed by his broken arm and thrown to the floor. Giving a roar from the pain he tried to shove the other guards off of him but before he had a chance a sword was placed on his neck. Looking to see who held the sword a wide smile came to his face seeing the person he wanted most to get rid of.

Alder wanted to chop off his head right then and there but he had his orders and did not want to upset his lord. "Grab him and tie him up. I don't want him escaping before we get to the village where we are to meet up with his highness." Alder said eying the guards before looking down, "Your lucky Solomon. You will have an audience of a hole village before I kill you." He removed the sword from his neck and turned to leave before saying, "Looks like you will never be able to find the Angel of Prophesy after all." He gave a howling laugh as he left the dungeons.

***Writers Notes***

**Whelp there you go chapter 2! Yeah woohooo! new characters ooooohh!**

**Saia: I thought you said i was gana be in this chapter? .0n0.**

**Writer: well to bad your gana get enough attention in he next chapter.**

**Saia: snif* ok.**

**Solomon: Hey why do i only get a few paragraphs and that peice of shit gets more than me?**

**Alder: Its because im sexy and your just a side character.**

**Solomon: *Draws sword* You wana say that again?**

**Alder: *draws sword * Your a side character and im Fabulously Sexy!**

***sword fight goes on in background***

**Writer: Any who next chapter will be up next week. please review and what not. i dont know if i will get much done this week so if i do add another chapter please please please read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so SOOOO sorry i didn't post any new chapters! My grandpa was having back surgery and being the only one that takes care of him i didn't have time to do this chapter. I hope you can forgive me with this very long one ensted! **

**Okie Dokie we are at chapter three! wooohooo! Disco Disco cha cha cha! *characters dance in background* **

**I am so happy that my story is going well so far but i would like more people to read my story so if you have friends that like to read please tell them about the story. Ok so this chapter is gana have more talking from Robin and Saia and we will finaly see who this Solomon and Alder are and how they fit in to the story. the markings will be revealed and tragedy will happen to. Also these upcoming chapters**** is where**** Saia finds out of the prophesy and this chapter is where Solomon gets the feels for Saia. **

**Solomon: I do what now?**

**Saia: *blushes and hides behind Robin***

**Robin:*growls angrily*  
><strong>

**Writer: nothing major though just a bit of fluff *grins evily*  
><strong>

**Alright people you know the drill Review or die! I own everything ! mine mine mine bla bla bla! you copy you die and what not.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 3

Saia woke that morning in complete fear. She didn't know why she felt that way but she knew that something bad was going to happen. All that morning she was constantly looking over her shoulder and jumped at any sound that was made. Both Robin and Mrs. Lora had noticed her behavior and noted that they had the same feeling as well, but weren't as concerned as she was. Saia felt that she had to get out of the inn and take her family away. She needed to run. But run from what? What was so bad that she had to take her family away from? Why did she have this strong fear that plagued her? Losing herself in thought she had not noticed her aunt and Robin staring at her this whole time.

Mrs. Lora, seeing the child in her current state, was worried for her. She wanted her child to be happy and at ease. Thinking to herself she remembered a tea that she used to give to one of the old soldiers that helped with his anxiety. Mrs. Lora made her way from the front of the inn and made her way to the kitchen to see if she had any of the herbs she needed for the tea. Going to the cabinet she rummaged around until she found the jar that contained the herbs she needed. Looking inside she was upset that she had very little and would not make the tea she needed. Just as she was going to put the cup down Robin entered the kitchen. Mrs. Lora tuned to face Robin with a worried face and asked, "Dear could you take Saia and help me by getting some more herbs for me? It seems that I've ran out and was hoping to make some tea for later." Taking the hint Robin nodded before she left the kitchen to look for her friend.

Robin made her way to one of the rooms where they usually sat in during the day. She knew that her friend was in there and probably pacing a track through the wood floor. When she entered she almost fell face first in shock. There sitting in one of the corners of the room was Saia sewing calmly. 'Is she really that upset? She hates sewing so to be going it must mean that something is seriously bugging her.' Robin thought.

'Run! Run where? Go now! Save them! Why do I have to go? Why do I have to leave? What's going to happen that I have to take them with me? Hurry! Why?' Saia was in a war with herself. She didn't know what to do or how to do it. Question over question played in her mind. She needed to find something to do or else she was going to go mad. She stopped her pacing from the center of the room and eyed the sewing basket in the corner of the room. She knew that she wouldn't be able to read and staying put with nothing to do would drive her mad. Reaching for the basket she pulled out several pieces of cloth and some thread. Picking up a spool of thread she tried to put the thread through the eye of the needle. With several frustrating tries she got it in and began to choose what would match with what and decided to go with a green thread on a teal blue cloth. She had remembered some of the things that Aunt Lora had taught her but some things like cross and double stitching made her feel like she didn't remember at all. The sewing had occupied her so much that she didn't noticed that Robin was staring at her fish faced.

Fixing herself Robin made it the rest of the way to her friend. Bending down she poked her friends head. When Saia looked up to see who had poked her Robin almost laughed. Her friend face was scrunched up and almost completely contorted because of all the concentration she was giving to her little sewing project. Trying to stifle a giggle she tried her best to talk. "We need to pick herbs for Aunt Lora. She said it would probably help keep you from doing… this." She said pointing to the poorly sewn pieces of fabric.

Saia looked down to see what Robin was pointing to she came face to face with a horrible poorly sewn pieces of cloth. She threw the fabric back in the basket and peeled herself from the leather chair and sighed heavily. "All right then let's go. How much do we need to get?" she asked looking at Robin. Remembering the empty jar Mrs. Lora had she concluded that a small basket would be enough. "Enough to fill back up the herb jar and extra knowing Uncle Jack he would use all the mint tonight." She gave a small sigh remembering her uncle's addiction to mint tea. No matter how much they would bring back he would always manage to either drink or make something and use up all the mint they had brought.

They made their way out of the room and headed towards the front door. Robin turned as she made it to the entrance and strode to the kitchen to grab the nearest small basket and made her way out. The moment Saia stepped out the door fear impaled her again. She stood statue in the porch not able to move her body. '**Run**! **Hurry**! **Escape now with them**! Why? Why do I have to flee? What am I going to run from? **Hurry**!' Right as she thought that her legs began to move on her own and she found herself running as fast as she was able straight into the forest. She leaped over the wall with ease and sped deeper and deeper. Not knowing where she was going she just kept running until she stopped by the clearing her and Robin used to play at. Now the peaceful spot was just a place to relax and get away from the work her aunt would give them.

* * *

><p>Robin had just stepped out of the door when she caught a glimpse of Saia entering the forest. It wasn't until that she smelled fear mixed in with her friend's sent that she got worried. Looking around she tried to find the reason why she had been so afraid. Not finding any she dropped the basket and took off after her friend. She could smell that her friend was not far and was heading to the clearing deep in the woods.<p>

Leaping over the wall Robin took off at a demonic speed as she ran as fast as she could to get to her friend. Zooming past the trees she kept smelling to pick up the scent of what was scaring her. Finding none she began to worry even more. 'What was scaring her so much?' she thought as she busted through the forest and into the clearing. Looking around she found Saia in the middle of the field to her left facing her staring into space with a face of utter horror.

Robin gave a sigh of relief that her friend was ok, but could still smell the fear that came off of her. Coming closer she noticed that she was not lost in thought but was eying the sky. Looking in the direction Saia was staring at behind her and her heart dropped. There in the direction of the Village was a giant cloud of smoke coming off in huge amounts. She had been so distracted by finding her friend that she didnt notice the smell of smoke as it caught her nose. Listening closely she could hear faint screams and cry's coming from the back at Saia she ran to her friend and began to try to snap her friend out of her trance and get her to move. If they were ever going back they needed to do so now.

* * *

><p>When Saia entered the clearing she tried to calm her heart. Breathing heavily she turned around when she realized that she had left Robin behind. Facing the forest she was about to walk back when something caught her eyes. 'Smoke? Why would someone camp so close to the village?' she thought as she looked closer. She then noticed that the smoke was too much for a regular camp fire and that the smoke was actually coming from what looked like the center of the village. That was when it hit her. Something in the village was on fire. The only time that a fire with that much smoke was made in the center of the village was during the winter festival, but that was a long ways off. Then she heard what she never wanted to hear. A single scream slightly touched her ears giving her it's almost unbearable message. Fear griped her tighter than ever. She stood frozen in fear unknowing that Robin was trying to get her to move.<p>

Robin was trying her best to get Saia to move. Regretting what she had to do she whispered an apology before giving her friend a hard slap on the face. Snapping back to reality Saia gave a worried glance while touching her cheek. Before Saia could voice a complaint Robin grabbed her hand and dragged her as they ran back to the village. Robin and Saia ran as fast as they could all the while the screams and cries becoming louder the closer they got. When they got to the edge of the forest they were met with a terrifying sight. Villagers were running and screaming as soldiers cut them down one by one not even leaving one single person alive. Blood covered the dirt roads while people's bodies were strewn all over the place. Soldiers were setting houses on fire and trapped anyone that may have been inside. Children were crying in the streets looking or holding their parents lifeless bodies.

Saia and Robin looked desperately around from where they were standing for their aunt and uncle. It was not until they saw soldiers come out of the in dragging they very people they were looking for. The soldiers tossed them in the middle of the road in front of a tall muscular man with brown shoulder length hair and heavy military armor who looked as if to be their leader. The man took out his sword and held it to their Uncle's throat. The leader asked their uncle a question but couldn't make out what he was asking. When their uncle shook his head and yelled his denial to the leader he raised his sword and struck him down sending his body to the ground and turned his attention to their aunt. This time the leader was angry he told the soldiers to grab her and stand her up. Two soldiers took their aunt by the arm and held her still while their leader roared questions at her one after the other as she shook her head giving the same answer as her husband. Yelling his anger at their aunt the leader gave a command to kill her. One of the soldiers moved in front of the woman and plunged his sword into her back as she gave a cry of pain before falling to her knees and lay dead in the road with her husband.

"NOOOOO!" Saia screamed as she broke free from Robins grip and ran to her aunt and uncle. Jumping over the small wall she made a mad dash as fast as she could towards them. Not even caring that their killers were still nearby she fell to her knees when she reached them. Their bodies were covered in blood which pooled under them. She slowly reached out her hand to touch her aunt's face a single tear rolled down her face just as she touched it. Saia began to sob quietly as she moved her hand down to grab her aunts.

"I'm sorry..*sob*..I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone...*hic*...Please don't leave me." she cried pressing her Aunts hand to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

Seeing Saia run past them the soldiers began to swarm and made their way to her. Robin saw this and rage boiled from deep inside her. She would not let them hurt her friend and get away with killing her family. She burst into a mad rage as she saw one of the soldiers grab Saia. Using her demonic speed she was behind him in a mere second. Before he could turn around she grabbed him by the neck and threw him as far as she could causing him to go through one of the houses that was not yet on fire. Just as she was going to turn to face the rest she was tackled to the ground by two of the other soldiers that was watching. They tried to pin her down so that they could restrain her but she was thrashing around so much that they couldn't. One soldier made the mistake of trying to put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming bloody murder but just as he lifted his hand to her face barely touching her she reached up and bit off two of his fingers. Reeling back in pain he used his other hand to punch her in the face knocking her out.

Saia watching from where she was thrown was in a state of distress. She needed to help Robin but how? She didn't have her bow and didn't have anything to distract them with to grab Robin in time. Feeling like she was going to lose the last thing she cared about she felt something inside her snap. BOOM! A burst of white light exploded from somewhere inside of her. Flowing from her whole body the white light encased her and gave off a warm heat as it escaped. The shear force from the explosion threw the soldiers from where they were on top of Robin knocking them out. When the light dissipated she fell to the ground unconscious all the energy was drained from her body. Just before she fell she saw someone ran towards her but her vision was to blurred to see who was coming before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Just a few hours and Alder and his troops would reach the small village his lord had given orders to destroy. Before he had left his lord sent a servant to him to state that he was not going to meet him at the village as planed but was going to go ahead and do what was told anyways. The servant handed him the dagger that was wrapped in a leather cloth. Glancing down at the said object on his side he let go of the reins with his left hand and reached for the dagger. Unstrapping it from him he brought it up to his face to take a closer look at it. He had never seen such an odd thing before and hoped he really didn't have to use it. Putting the dagger back he spurred his horse to move faster. By the time they would make it to the village it would already be in the evening and he didn't want to waste any more time than he needed to. Riding past the middle of his troops he eyed Solomon who was tied up and was practically being dragged by the horse in front of him. He made sure that he was not going to escape while they were moving. He did not need two things going wrong and didn't want them to.<p>

Solomon's hands were hurting from the rubbing that was coming from the rope. If he wasn't in time with the horse he would either have the damn animal drag him the rest of the way or he would lose a couple of layers of skin from the rope digging into it. He needed to find a way to escape but didn't know where they were going or have a sword on him to kill them with. It wasn't until they reached the forest line that he was brought out of his thoughts. If he could escape into the woods it would be easier for him to hide. But to his disappointment they did not enter the forest but turned left going along its dividing line of a dirt a groan of frustration he studied the soldier in front of him on the horse. He didn't look that much bigger than him but with enough force he might be able to pull him off of the horse. Losing himself in thought again enough time had passed to where the village was in sight.

Alder seeing that they were nearing their destination called for his soldiers to halt. Turning his horse to face them he began to yell, "All right men. You are to wait for my orders to attack. Do not leave anyone alive. I want to see no survivors am I clear?" The soldiers gave a roar as they began to get pumped up for the blood bath that was to come. They banged on their shields and armor like a battle drum and gave loud howls and yells to their leader. "Half of you come with me the rest stay here encase of any that escape. Bring the prisoner as well he will die along with them." giving another yell he turned his horse back towards the village and rode off with the selected soldiers following behind. They rode in to the village not paying attention to the people in the road almost knocking down an elderly man before he turned in time.

They made their way to the center of the village stopping in front of the main building and got off their horses. Once all the soldiers were off the horses Alder gave an order for one of them to bring Solomon to the front and to bring the villagers to the center. House after house people were brought out and gathered as the soldiers had instructed. Old and young gathered in the center facing Alder as his men encircled them. Two soldiers brought Solomon and threw him on the dirt road and kept his hands tied.

Looking at the villagers in front of him he began to talk, "The king of the Southern Kingdom, your Lord Zorach, has demanded the whereabouts of the two Guardians that reside here in this village. Those who tell us where they are will be greatly rewarded." Alder waved his hand to one of the soldiers to come foreword. The soldier carried two leather bags and handed them to his leader and resumed his place in the back. Alder opened one of the bags and reached inside and pulled out a hand full of gold coins.

When the villagers saw the gold they began to whisper to themselves and among one another eying it greedily. Solomon seeing that they might actually fall for Alders plan intervened. "He's lying!He will destroy all of you once you tell him! If you tell where they are then you will put all of us in danger!" Solomon yelled just before getting kicked in the stomach by a soldier. "Shut your mouth you traitorous bastard!" the soldier said kicking him again.

"No one is going to die as long as you tell us where they are." Alder said.

Several of the older villagers began conversing among them as they tied to figure out what to do. One villager, a teenage boy, began to make his way up to the front of the crowd when he began to panic. Reaching the front he shouted, "They live with the old couple that runs the inn at the edge of the village to the forest!"

"You fool! What in Vera's name are you doing?" an old man shouted garbing the boy by the arms.

"Its either give them to the soldiers or die! We have no choice! Plus once they are handed over we get the money! We could be rich!" the boy shouted back at the old man.

Alder hearing the boys words turned to the soldier next to him. "Kill them." he said making his way in the direction of the inn with some of the soldiers following behind him. The soldier receiving the command yelled at the others, "Put them in the main House! Throw the traitor in with them!" The soldiers began to shove and push the villagers into the wooden building leaving no one left. One of the soldiers garbed Solomon and threw whim inside with the others. Screams could be heard as they closed the large wooden doors and blocked it with a wooden beam.

* * *

><p>Solomon getting up off of the crowded floor and looked around at the villagers. He needed to find a way to escape but first he needed to get his hands untied. Looking around he spotted a knife on the other side of the room on a table. If he could get untied then he would be able to defend himself. Making his way to the table he was about to reach for the knife when a hand swiped it away. Turning to look at who took the knife he came face to face with a woman. She pointed the knife at him with one hand while trying to keep her child behind her with the other.<p>

"I need that knife." he said calmly trying not to make her even more scared than she already was.

"How do i know that you wont kill us with it?" she said trying to hide he scared child. "How do we know that you are not one of them?"

"If i was one of them i wouldn't be tired up and put in here with you all. I just need the knife to untie me. I was not going to do anything else. You have my word." Solomon said as he showed her the ties that bound his hands together. The woman looked at his bound hands and back to his face. Giving a nod she stepped closer and began cutting the ropes. Cutting the last of them she stepped back and gave the knife to one of the men that was next to her.

"Why did they leave you here?" she asked placing a hand on her child's head.

"I turned against the king and seems that i am no longer needed." He said looking for a way out of the building. He moved past the table to one of the many windows of the large house. They were all blocked or locked shut and there was no way he was able to smash his way through them. "Is there any other way out of here other than the windows and the door?" he yelled hoping that he could get an answer from anyone.

"Yes." Came the reply. A old man moved from with in the crowd towards him. "This is my home. There is an exit in the cellar but I don't know if those men blocked it off." he said reaching them while pointing. "Its through the door behind the kitchen."

Salomon along with the elderly man made their way towards the cellar where he had instructed. The elderly man moved in front of him and unlocked the door and both made their way down the stone steps to the cellar. The room was fairly large with barrels on one side and a table with a variety of things neatly placed on it on the other side. looking straight in front he could see the shutters that led outside. Solomon quickly made it the rest of the way to the exit. Carefully he tried to lift the latch and push open the door. Pushing he found that it would move but only opened a few inches before stopping. Sure enough the soldiers had made sure that the back exit was closed off as well. Looking through the space between the shutters he saw that there were two of the guards standing at the corner of the next house.

"Shit we're blocked in." the elderly man said placing a hand on his head. Solomon lifted the shutters again and looked through the gap it provided. The guards had placed a two inch thick plank to block off the cellar exit. Turning back to face the elderly man he had three things going on his mind; escape out of this house, find the two guardians in the village, and get them out of here. He needed to come up with a plan and quick. Looking at the table on the far side of the cellar he grabbed the sickle and turned to the elderly man. "I have a plan but I'm gana need your help. I need a distraction while I take out the soldiers. From there we are going to have the villagers make their way to the forest as fast as they can."

"Alright. What do you need me to do?" the elder asked placing a hand on Solomon's shoulder.

"Gather the villagers here in the cellar. When I give the signal after I take out the soldiers send them in groups and take them to the forest."

"What about you? You need to get away also. I wont let you sacrifice yourself for us." the elderly man said giving a look of sadness."I will be fine. Now go and get them ready." Solomon said turning and walking towards the exit once again. 'Kami please make his work' he prayed before running full force at the shutters.

**Crash! **He broke through what used to be the shutters and quickly made it to his feet just as the soldiers turned and ran towards him. Gripping tighter the sickle that was still in his hand he moved and dodged the first soldier's attack. Moving faster than his attacker he raised his arm and slashed the back of the soldier's neck cutting it in half. As the first dropped to the floor a spray of blood flew everywhere covering everything around it with it's scarlet color. The second soldier swung his sword and right as it was going to hit him Solomon grabbed the dead soldiers sword and blocked the seconds attack. Pushing with the still little energy that he had he kicked the soldier off and with one last thrust plunged the sword into the soldiers chest. The soldier gave a low gurgling groan as he died and fell to the ground.

Catching his breath Solomon moved back to the cellar entrance. Coming back inside he saw that the old man had done as he was told. Everyone was in the cellar and ready to go. Cleaning the blood from his face he moved to the crowd and began to speak, "Women and children go first fallowed by the men to protect them as they escape. Everyone is to make it as quickly as possible to the forest. One group will come with me while the other follows him.", he said pointing to the elderly man, "Is that clear?" Content with the nods that he got he took the first group as they made it out of the cellar.

One by one they carefully and quietly made their way around the house. The forest was just a quick sprint ahead of them as long as they were quiet they would be safe. Turning to check the group he saw the other group moving on the other side of the road. Coming to the edge of the house he gave the signal to stop to both groups. Easing up to the edge he looked around the corner to see if any soldiers were near. Just his luck a lone soldier was standing guard as the others searched and burned the houses opposite of them. "Shit" he cursed under his breath. He turned back to the group and looked at the elderly man with a serious face. If he was going to save these people he needed to get the soldiers to be distracted long enough for them to make it out of the village and to do that he would have to distract them himself. "I will try to lead them away once I get them out of sight run as fast as you can manage to the forest." he whispered receiving again nods from both groups.

Taking a deep breath he gripped his sword and took off towards the soldiers. Racing to the soldiers he gave a loud angry yell as he lept into the air and attacked one of the soldiers standing outside in front of the house that didn't notice him in time. Solomon landed on him before completely decapitating him and sending his head flying in the air. Before the soldier's body fell to the ground Solomon jumped off of him and ran past the remaining soldiers. "After him!" One soldier yelled gaining the other soldiers attention from inside the houses.

"Now!" the elderly man said turning to the group motioning for them to move. Right as he turned around to run something sharp and cold sliced through him. Looking up he saw the very person they were running from. "And where in the fucking hell do you think you all are going? Did you honestly think you could escape unnoticed?" Alder asked before kicking the elderly man removing his sword from his body. As the elders body fell to the ground Alder called for his soldiers and soon the large group was once again surrounded. "Get them!" Alder yelled and watched as his men run towards them taking down several of them from be back of the group.

When Solomon heard the screams behind them he turned to see that his plan had failed. There were to many soldiers for him and he would not been able to save everyone. He needed to find the guardians and save them but they were more important right now. Turning away from the screaming villagers he ran and searched the village. He searched through many houses until he was nearing the edge of the village. 'Damn where are they?' It wasn't till he rounded the inn that he saw an elf with silver hair and a wolf demon being attacked by the soldiers. 'Why were they here? Never mind I need to keep looking.' he thought. Just as Solomon was about to run past them a burst of white energy erupted from the silver haired girl. The burst of energy was so bright that Solomon had to close his eyes shut before he along with the soldiers were hit with the blast. Luckily for him he was far enough that he did not receive as much damage as the soldiers and landed on his back.

Opening his eyes he tuned to look at the silver haired girl and almost choked on his breath. What he saw was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. There floating about three feet in the air was the silver hair girl. Her eyes were slightly shut and her head tilted slightly back with her hair fanned out as if wind were blowing around only her. What had caught his attention most was the white light from before had formed translucent pure white wings on her back. She was absolutely breathtaking. He watched in awe as she the wings slowly vanished and she was lowered to the ground unconscious.

'She's the one.' he thought as he pulled himself from the ground. He made his way towards the unconscious elf and demon. When he got closer he found that she was gorgeous. Of all the other elves he never had seen one as beautiful as her. Her hair looked like snow and her skin was more of a light tan then the normal milky color as if the sun had caressed her skin rather than burning it. Her face was what caught his attention most. Her eyes were round and had long eyelashes that curved and brushed her cheeks. Her lips were plump and and a light shade of pink. He wondered what they would taste like if he would of kissed them.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard one of the soldiers stir from where it lay. Solomon needed to get them out of there and fast. Scanning the area he spotted two horses a few yards away. If he was able to get them on the horses then they would be able to get out of here and somewhere safe in no time. Leaning down and as best he could with his exhausted body, Solomon picked up both girls and dragged them to where the horses were. They were both saddled so staying on the creatures would be easier for all of them. Using the last of his strength he lifted both girls and placed them on the horses. Climbing on Solomon spurred the horses into a fast gallop straight towards the forest. The horses ran fast easily jumping over the small stone wall and entered the forest.

Zooming past trees and running through large bushes they easily made their way from the village. Solomon needed to find a place safe enough to hide themselves. If he knew Alder then he knew that he would send soldiers and they would be everywhere searching the whole forest looking for them. If he can find a place to hide where Alder's men never go then that's where he needed to be. The only place he could think of though was the Rocorian Forest and was a whole day away. The forest was known for being a nesting ground for monsters and creatures ever known. Creatures that give even the bravest of men nightmares and were deadly and gruesome. Unfortunately it was the only place he knew that they wouldn't be able to be captured by the soldiers. Gripping the reigns tighter Solomon steered them west and prayed to any and all gods he knew that they would make it in one piece.

**Writers Notes:**

**Woohooo! Hahahahahaha Super Long Chapter! the story is pulling together next chap will be more from Alder's view and maby at the end we will see if our hero's make it to the forest in one piece. **

**Review or die ye demon spawn from hell! muahahahahaha!**

**okie dokie bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Hahaaa! Happy day! Party Party! Happy Late Thanksgiving early Christmas everyone! Time to stuff thy faces with left over turkey duck ham and other delicious food! Im looking forward to the Crochave rolls ****(boiled cabbage or grape leaves wrapped around meat and rice)****and meach ! yumm yumm!  
><strong>

**My grandpa is doing better he had surgery on his L4 and L5 and is going through therapy. He will have another one done in December and hopefully it goes well. **

** OK so this chapter is from the perspective of Alder as he attacks the village. At the end or near it we will probrably see Solomon Saia and Robin again. i have pictures of what they all look like but whether or not i put them up is up to ya'll. ****so this chapter will be a bit faster than the previous one. hopefully it will be as long. I also have been drawing the other characters as well and my beasty is coming out nicely! Muahahahaha!  
><strong>

**Ye know what to do! Review or Die ye heathens!**

_"Kill them." "Put them in the Main house and throw the traitor in with them!"_

Alder along with several of his men began heading the opposite direction of the Main house and went for the inn the boy said. He still had the dagger tied to his belt and was curious as what it would do. His lord had told him that once he killed the guardians that he was to pierce their hearts with it. Why he didn't know , but orders were orders. Unfortunately he always got stuck with the worst ones. He never enjoyed doing his lords dirty deeds and most of the time they were either destroying villages with innocent people or dealing with prisoners. He hated it, but here he was once again following orders.

It wasn't a long way to the inn and they made it in only a few minutes. Making his way to the front he ordered his men to search the inn. As he stood outside his men entered the inn and destroyed the inside as they looked for anyone hiding within it. Looking at the inn he noticed to him it was in fairly good shape for having little to no business and felt slightly down for having to destroy it's interior. The craftsmanship of the building was extraordinary. The inn was two stories with plenty of windows, but that was not made it great. In the front was two expertly and carefully carved pillars that had their Goddess of Light reaching for the sun with her angelic children . The dark wooden doors were carved the same way except the goddess stood standing with her arms opened wide as if welcoming you in. Her hair was fanned out as she stood on clouds with the sun at her back. The detail in the carvings was exact and precise giving a feeling that she was really there.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lora and Jack had been in the kitchen when they heard them come in the village. Jack ,getting up from his spot at the table, moved to the window and caught a glimpse of Alder and his men in front of the Headman's Main house and the people clustered together in front. He knew exactly what was going on and never thought the day would come so soon. He could hear some of what was being said and when he heard what the young man said he had to hurry.<p>

Turning to his wife he moved quickly to the cabinets and opened one of them and pushing lightly opened a secret compartment inside. Pushing it more the compartment fully opened to reveal a square box with silver markings and a image of a dragon with a sword in its mouth. Jack took the box out of its hiding spot and wrapped it in one of the towels that was on the counter. He handed Lora the wrapped box giving her a serious but saddened expression.

Lora looked at her husband questioningly. She only needed one look on his face to know what was happening and gave hm a quick nod as she took it. She moved fast as she went to the sitting room. Moving to the left where one of the old couches were she bent down and lifted one of the floor boards up. She dug some of the dirt away to make a large enough hole and carefully placed the box neatly inside and gently replaced the dirt covering it carefully. She gave a silent prayer as she put the bored back and went as quickly as she could back to the kitchen.

When she had made it back into the kitchen the door was smashed open as the soldiers made there way in. They could hear as they smashed and threw furniture around as they searched the inn. It was not long before one of the soldiers entered the kitchen and found them. "In here!" he yelled as he made his way to them. Grabbing both by the arm the soldier dragged them outside and threw them to the ground. One of the soldiers grabbed Jack by the hair and brought him to kneel in front of a tall muscular and heavily armored man.

* * *

><p>Alder was brought out of his musing when the soldiers exited the house with an elderly couple. He was expecting them to come out a few minutes later with the other two but when they came out empty he grew angry. His job was going to get a lot harder and he really didn't need it right now. He watched as one of his soldiers brought an elderly man to kneel in front of him. He knew they had informed the guardians of his coming and was going to take his anger out on them. "Where are they? we already know they were here and if you tell us where they are then we will spare your life." he said trying to hide his obvious anger.<p>

Jack looking up at the man shook his head before giving his answer, " I don't know who your talking about." Of course he knew exactly who but there was no way he was going to give up his girls location to this monster of a man.

Alder's anger grew when he was denied the answer he wanted. If asking nicely didn't work then he wouldn't mind doing it the hard way for once. Unsheathing his sword he placed the tip on the elderly mans shoulder just an inch away from his neck before asking once again,"Where are they old man. I am in no mood for your lies and games. I will ask once more. Where are they?"

Jack stayed perfectly calm. If he was going to die today then he could accept his fate. As long as Saia and Robin were safe then he would gladly accept death. Looking to his wife one last time he gave her a loving look before looking to the ground and yelled, "You will never find them! They will purify the world and rid us of your evil King! You are an insolent fool if you think I will give them up!" Taking one last deep breath he closed his eyes and waited.

Alder snapped. This insolent man had dared to deny him his answer for the second time and dared to insult him. His anger made him do the thing he hated. He raised the sword and with his immense force drove it into the elderly man's body. The sword went through the elderly man easily emerging almost cutting him in half starting from his shoulder to a little past his chest. Alder removed the sword non to gently. When he removed the sword blood went flying everywhere covering his face all the way to his boots. Blood trailed down his chin and dripped to land on the dry floor. He kicked the elderly man sending him rolling a few yards away. Jack released the last of his air when he felt the sword and before he knew he was kicked before laying dead as a pool of blood formed under him.

When Lora saw her husband die she knew she had to do the same and deny this cruel man any information. When she saw the man turn to her she froze in place. The man looked absolutely terrifying than before. His dark brown hair looked black as the blood made it cling together as it dripped from the tips. His pupils were tiny and he had a pure insane look on his face. If she didn't know she would of mistaken him as a demon straight from the depths of hell aiming to capture its next victim. She watched in horror as he straitened and made his way towards her.

* * *

><p>Alder watched as the old man drop and die in front of him. He knew that he had gone over bored on him but he didn't care right now he still had to find them and if it meant getting dirty then he might as well play in the dirt. He heard a whimper from behind him and turned his attention to find the old woman watching him as fear spread on her face with tears about to fall from her eyes. He stood straight and made his way to the old woman before reaching out and grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up. He held her up three feet off the ground before tightening his hold and watched her gag and gasp for air. He did so before she almost lost consciousness and threw her to the ground before picking her back up asking yelling once again. "**Where the hell are they you fucking whore? I know you know where they are so tell me or perish!**"

Lora gasped when she felt him pick her up again and struggled in his hold. Tears had already began to fall when she shook her head refusing to answer as she kicked and tried to remove his hand. No, she will never let her children be taken from her. Looking up at Alder she took a deep breath before spiting in his face. She watched as it landed an inch from his eye and slowly started to slide down.

Taking a deep breath Alder wiped her answer off of his cheek and dropped her to the ground before kicking her. "Very well then. Markus grab her." He said calmly summoning one of the soldiers. The soldier grabbed Lora by the hair and yanked her up to kneel in front of him. Reaching for his belt Alder pulled out the black dagger and held it in front of her merely centimeters from her face. "I was going to save this for them but seeing how you oh so love to piss me off i might as well test it on you. Any last words wench?"

"May her heavenly Goddess have mercy on you you piece of *slice..." Alder cut her throat before she was able to let the last of her words out. Lora fell to the ground grabbing her throat as a pool of blood was beginning to form under and blood mixed together as they made their way down her side. She died not a moment later.

Alder tuned around not even bothering to see her die. He still had a mission to do and needed to do it quickly. Taking a rag from his side cleaned the blood from the dagger before putting it back on his belt before throwing the rag on the road. He had barely turned the corner when he noticed a group of villagers were trying to escape by making there way towards the forest. They were headed straight for him and were, though poorly, trying to be as silent as they could. He watched them stop and listened as the elderly man in front turn and started talking to someone on the other side of the road. Alder did not see who it was that he was talking to but knew that he or she was going to be the distraction while they escaped. As he was watching the groups he motioned for his men to go from the back and the far side to surround them. Alder waited till he herd one of his soldiers yell that one escaped and took off after him or her.

Hearing the old man give the signal for them to move and came out from the corner of the building. He stood right behind him with his sword drawn. He waited till he turned around before Alder kicked him and sent him crashing to the ground. "And where in the fucking hell do you think you all are going? Did you honestly think you could escape unnoticed?" Alder asked before kicking the elderly man again. As the elderly man got up he sent his sword forward and plunged it into his abdomen. Removing his sword from his body he watched as the elders body fell to the ground. Alder called for his soldiers and soon the large group was once again surrounded. "Get them!" Alder yelled and watched as his men run towards them taking down several of them from be back of the group. He looked through the groups searching for the guardians. Not seeing that any of them had any strong auras he gave the signal for his soldiers to kill them. Alder was growing more angry as he watched the soldiers do their work. 'Where in the hell could they be?' Alder mused turning and heading back to the inn. 'If there is any information on their whereabouts its probably there.'

Half way towards the inn Alder was suddenly thrown off balance by an unseen force. Seconds was all it took for him to hear the loud explosion and to feel a powerful pure aura coming in the exact direction from the inn. Getting to his feet he along with the soldiers close by ran towards the inn. When they reached the inn Alder's furry exploded once again. There placing two unconscious women on his men's horses was Solomon. "Don't let them escape! After them!" he yelled to his men as he watched Solomon climb onto the horse with the elven woman and take off jumping over the small wall and take the very ones he was looking for.

Several of his men ran to get their horses as the rest grabbed the ones close by and chased after them. Adler not being very patient when mad threw one of his soldiers off its horse and took off also on it. He was not going to let them get away so easily and he would be damned if he lost them. Not only will his Lord be furious but he will not trust him with important missions again or worse kill him for his failure. He jumped over the wall and rode into the forest before catching up to his men. They were slowly catching up to Solomon for one of them yelled that he had spotted him up ahead.

* * *

><p>Solomon was trying his best to stay on the horse before his body fully gave out. He could already feel himself slowly loosing consciousness and could hear the soldiers yells as they were gaining on him. He needed to make it to the Rocorian forest if they had any chance of getting away safely. He knew that Alder wouldn't dare follow him therefor fear of the creatures that lived there. Looking to his side he checked on the girl riding on the other horse. If he remembered correctly she would be in a very pissed mood when she woke up. Wolf demons are very protective over their pack mates and seeing how she tried to protect he elven woman he knew that she was going to put up a fight until he could find away to get her to calm. just another problem he needed to deal with.<p>

Spurring the horses to go faster they made it out of the forest that surrounded the back of the village. Tightening his hold on the reigns he turned the horses to head towards the west. He did not have to look back as he heard one of the soldiers burst into the clearing and yelled telling the others that he had spotted Solomon. 'I need to get rid of them quick.' Solomon thought. Looking ahead he spotted a flock of nesting Vine Raptors seven feet tall, emerald colored, omnivorous birds with deadly talon like claws that can cut cleaner than any knife ever made. They are very docile birds but during the nesting season they would make heir nests in the fields of long grass and are very protective and will kill anything that would get close. Making his decision he headed straight to the middle of the nesting site. the raptors were getting ready to sleep for the night and were sitting in their nests unknowing of the soldiers coming their way.

Pulling his sword from it's hilt as he got closer and waited till he spotted one on the edge of the flock. Leaning down he slashed at the semi sleeping bird cutting it on its back as it gave a cry of pain alarming the others of the attack. Solomon ran straight through the middle of them as they frantically woke looking for the attackers. They spotted the soldiers entering the nesting sites and attacked. One after the other they leaped into the air with their claws exposed. One landed right on top of one soldier knocking him off his horse as it mauled his face. It used the claws on its foot to rip open the soldiers armor before using both to shred his stomach. One after the other soldiers dropped like flies as they were attacked. By the time that Solomon made it way from the pissed birds more then half of Alder's soldiers were dead or dieing. They were to busy paying attention to the soldiers that they totally ignored Salomon and the other horse as they ode away.

* * *

><p>Alder was about to reach Solomon before they were attacked. He moved out of the way as a raptor went right at him mad and was out for blood. Alder cut down one after the other as he tried to move forward. Looking up he spotted Solomon moving further away from them and forced his horse to push forward. Several of his men were dead but he didn't have time to worry about them when his enemy was escaping. "Move forward! Ignore the damn birds and go after Solomon!" he yelled before killing one last bird.<p>

"My Lord what about the wounded?" one soldier asked as he rode up to him.

"Leave them! We need to catch up to them before they disappear into that damn forest." Alder knew exactly where they were going. Once he saw they they were moving west it made catching them even more important. He had been in that forest before and vowed that he would not enter ever again. The creatures of that forest were evil and dangerous. Demons of all kinds along with dragons made their home there and would be idiotic to go just to die before reaching the center. Once his men were free of the birds they charged and took off again after them.

* * *

><p>Solomon was far ahead when Alder and his men were able to move and were close to their destination. Just a bit further and they would make it and were able to rest. As they reached the forest's edge Solomon grabbed he demon woman from the horse and pulled her on the horse with him and the other passenger. Releasing the other horse he prayed that Alder would follow it instead of him. It was already dark and the moon was not full so seeing was difficult. As he released the horse an arrow zoomed past his head and landed on the tree in front of him. "Shit!" He said as he kicked the horse to go even faster. Arrows were now whizzing by him as he was just a few hundred yards from his sanctuary.<p>

Looking behind him he laughed out loud when he saw that they were no longer running after him and were trying to shoot him down. He after being locked up for three years in the dungeons of the Southern Region was now free. He knew that Alder was going to be after them once they left the forest but until then he would love every second of freedom. Finally after stopping his laughing fit he checked on his two passengers. They were still both asleep and didn't look like they were going to wake up any time soon.

Slowing the horse down he made short work in finding a cave hidden by long vines. Getting off the horse without moving his cargo he checked inside to see if there was already something occupying the cave. Not finding anything he brought the horse closer and one after the other brought both women inside and lay them down together. He moved toward the horse and began to rummage through the packs that were on the saddle. He was in luck he had managed to grab the horse with the soldiers food and medical supplies. Lifting the other pack he checked inside and found that they had blankets and a few pieces of gold that the poor soldier stashed inside. After grabbing the swords and packs from the horse he to put them inside the cave before sending the horse running away from them. If Alder or any one with him were to find them they would be looking for the horse's tracks.

Going inside the cave he placed one of the large blankets on the women before grabbing some pieces of dried vines and sticks to make a warm enough fire. Once he had gotten the checked one last time on the sleeping women before he fell to the ground finally accepting rest. His body was in serious pain but he didn't care. There was no one after him and he would finally let his bruised and battered body relax. It was not long until he followed his companions into the unconscious void.

* * *

><p>Alder was in a rage. He had told his men not to enter the forest and had let his mission fail. Now he would have to come back to the kingdom empty handed and deal with whatever punishment his lord had for him. What made the moment worse was that he could still hear Solomon's laugh mocking him when he finally escaped him. Turning his horse around he sped off back to the village to release some of his rage before he exploded in fury. he would leave them for now, but when he regrouped and got more men he would go in full force and kill Solomon with everything he has. Until then he would just go back and recalculate how hard this mission will be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TheGreatTigerGoddess: chapter 4 is completed!<strong>

** muahahahahahaaa! time for margaritas and 10 liters of wine! BRING ON THE VINOO! Moscato for every one! Yeah wooohoooo!  
><strong>

**i am sorry that it took a whole month to finish. i would of had it up sooner but i had finals going on. any who time for me to type up chapter five. what will happen to our heroes and will Saia accept her new role? will Alder** **succeed in capturing them? will the fluff get fluffier? only chapter 5 will tell! Muahahahahahaa! **

**im so evil ^w^**

**PrincessPalmTiger: About damn time! Do you know how long it took for you to do this one chapter!? To long! For that you will not be able to drink again till you finish the next one!**

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Now thats evil. -.-**


End file.
